At World's End
by TheFreeze
Summary: Kururu's evil mind has yet again created an invention that may quite possibly... ruin the whole plot of this story. To not ruin the plot, this invention will deteriorate the sanity of the platoon and humanity itself. Many things will change on the world we live on, and it's possible that nobody can overturn the effect it has planted.
1. Seems Sketchy

**Note: This story has crude/mature language, and some partial suggestive themes. It is advised that you back away from this story if you do not like offensive language or suggestive themes(So if you get upset don't say I didn't warn you). Thank you :)**

**This is also my very first FanFiction so I really would like for everyone that reads to tell me what they think :D**

**I don't own Sgt. Frog; in fact, I think nobody on FanFiction does… **

* * *

It was a cold winter afternoon at the Hinata residence. The reminiscence of snow began to fall upon the ground, and the sun was finally passing below the horizon. Fuyuki was up in his bedroom looking up scary stories about the paranormal on his computer. Natsumi was in her room, listening to her favorite radio show, hoping that the letters she sent gets read on the air. Aki was still gone from the house as she had to work late at her publishing company (as usual). Giroro, sitting right outside his little tent in the yard, noted the snow flurrying. He let out a soft sigh, and began to daze off into the falling snow, thinking of his beloved Natsumi. Something came from the opening of the tent and poked its head out near Giroro and let out a sound, taking Giroro out of his deep trance. Giroro awoke with shock, and let out a grunt:

"Wha? Who the hell is there?!" He jumped up and pulled his weapon from his back. He looked around and appeared ready to fight whatever it was that entered his territory. Giroro then spotted Ms. Furbottom at the opening of his tent, and realized that she had startled him. "Oh, It's just you, Ms. Furbottom. You shouldn't startle me like that. I could've killed you by accident!" Ms. Furbottom went up to Giroro and rubbed her head on his side. Giroro assumed it was a sign of apology, and he started to return back to his trance.

In the deep underground base that hid beneath the Hinata household, Keroro and Tamama were assembling Gundam models; or at least Keroro was. Tamama usually enjoyed watching his sergeant build his Gundam. In fact, I couldn't think of something that Tamama wouldn't enjoy watching Keroro do.

"Sarge..?" Tamama finally broke the silence between the two. Keroro glared back at him as he was interrupted in his building.

"What do you want, Tamama?" His tone of voice was a sign of annoyance towards Tamama. He looked down for a second, realizing that his Sarge got upset by him. He spoke softly,

"N-Nothing, Sir." Tamama did not look back up at Keroro as he went straight back to building his Gundam. _"Hmm, why is Sarge acting so spiteful lately? I understand that he puts all his attention to Gundam but he doesn't get that mean, especially not like that to __**me**__."_ Tamama let out a brief sigh and got up from the spot which he laid. He started to walk out and he began to think of something else to do. _"Hey, maybe I can see what Kururu is up to!"_ Tamama perked up and started a light jog out of the room in joy that he escaped the fate of future boredom.

Tamama entered the laboratory that Kururu resided in. Fancy computers were placed all over the room, and atop the grand staircase presented when he walked in, was Kururu in his large spinney chair, typing away to a computer screen that had a map of the Hinata house on it. Tamama walked up the staircase and looked around the chair that Kururu sat in. Tamama became so mesmerized by what was on the screen that he didn't notice that Kururu turned his chair around and noticed his presence.

"Kukuku~ Hello, Tamama." The yellow demon chuckled. His words acted as bombs on Tamama's ears (or earholes… whichever), and Tamama became startled from the statement and jumped up to notice Kururu staring at him with his swirly glasses.

"Oh, hi Kururu. What cha' up to?" Tamama whimpered, becoming intimidated by Kururu's superior appearance. Kururu glared at Tamama with the most serious face.

"Well, I don't know about you, but if I were to stare at some else's screen for a good 5 minutes I think I would be able to figure it out, Tamama. Kukukuku~." Tamama looked at Kururu and realized the stupidity of the question he had asked. "But, if you must be told," Kururu continued, "I was doing some extensive research on this "2012" apocalypse that the Pekoponians were all startled about last year." Tamama looked confused.

"2012? Wasn't that the Pekoponian year last year?" Tamama knew that he hasn't a clue on what any of these apocalyptic conspiracies held on Pekopon, except for the 1999 apocalypse which Nostradamus predicted, and I'm sure that everyone knows who I'm talking about (if you don't, Angol Mois should help give you the hint).

"Oh, Tamama, I love how naïve you are. I feel as though I shouldn't tell you at all because that's my favorite part about you, kuku~."

"No! Please tell me Kururuu!" Tamama pleaded. Kururu just looked at him.

"Kukuku~. Beg, and I'll tell you." Tamama really wanted Kururu's knowledge about 2012 so he immediately got to his knees and begged to Kururu.

"Oh please, Sergeant Major Kururu, I beg to learn what 2012 is. Please oh please oh please oh please…" Tamama's acting skills were pretty amazing, nevertheless. His cheeks were rosy red and tears were beginning to form from his tear ducts.

"Kukuku~ Oh that is what I like to hear Tamama." Kururu always loved when his fellow comrades, or even anybody, begged to him. It is basically the fetish that Kururu gets off from in his brain. He walked over to a conveniently placed computer screen on one of the walls of his lair. The screen showed Tamama all of the wonderful things about the conspiracy that was 12/21/2012. The apocalypse had many different conspiracies like Planet X, earthquakes, volcanos, world-wide panic, and even relations to the "Judgment Day" apocalypse (5/1/2011). Tamama could only blink and stare at the images and videos he was watching on the screen. He saw the gruesome pictures of dead Pekoponian bodies severed into pieces from zombies and criminals, the world's largest cities being filled with lava and blood, and the massive craters covering Pekopon that flattened thousands of square miles. After the little show Kururu compiled was over, Tamama showed a saddened face. Even though the whole platoon wished for invasion, it hurt Tamama the most to see it destroyed. It almost hurts him physically, like a punch straight to the gut.

"So why are you researching all of this, Kururu?" Tamama muttered from his still shocked body. He was actually beginning to shake a little. Once again, Kururu could only glare at Tamama.

"You are quite the questioner, Tamama. When will it ever be that I ask you all the questions, Huh? Hey Tamama, why do you always have such an eating disorder?" Hey Tamama, when will you ever man up like the rest of us? Hey Tamama, why do you suck at Call of Duty? Kukuku~. You know what Tamama, this is fun. I should ask you questions more often."

_"Go to fucking hell, Kururu."_ Tamama thought to his head. He was given the sudden urge to finally man up to Kururu, but all that could escape his mouth was "I was just curious..." Kururu chuckled once again and finally decided to answer Tamama's question.

"Well if you do want to know my itinerary, I'm not going to give you my whole plan, because that would be too easy of a way to answer your question. However, I will give you a hint." Tamama looked directly at Kururu, looking more eager to hear the answer as every second passed. Finally Kururu opened his mouth and uttered the hint, "Kukuku~." He then turned around and walked away. Tamama was truly getting annoyed at Kururu's jokes to him.

"HEY, Kururu, get your **FUCKING** ass back over here and tell me a **REAL** hint, or I'll come over there and SMASH your skull into the ground!" Tamama then realized that he just spoke those words to Kururu. KURURU. Tamama took a step back and just stood there frozen, watching and preparing for Kururu's reaction. Kururu stopped right in his tracks and turned around facing Tamama directly.

"Kuku~ Well look at that! Tamama finally grew a pair! Alright, if your anger and new-found manliness is going to try to intimidate me, I might as well give you the hint that I was really going to give you. Hey, at least I got an answer to _one_ of _my_ questions, Kukuku~." Kururu once again and looked at Tamama and spoke the hint: "Two-thousand and twelve." With that, Kururu returned to walking back to his main computer. Tamama could finally breathe. He thought he was going to get murdered and squeezed to a thick and juicy pulp from Kururu. He finally had time to think about the hint Kururu gave him. He knew he wasn't going to get more from Kururu, so he didn't speak up once more.

_"2012…"_ He could only ponder the idea. Tamama walked out of Kururu's laboratory only thinking about that year. The only thing that Tamama could think of was the fact that he learned about it, but what confused him was _why_ he learned it, and _why_ Kururu was researching it so deeply. Tamama didn't even realize where he was by the time he gave up on thinking about it; back in Keroro's room, where he was just finishing up his Gundam model. Tamama gave a soft "hm!" remembering how Keroro acted towards him. No matter how much Tamama had a love for Keroro, he didn't want to be treated as an output for Keroro's anger. He left the room and ascended the ladder that led to the kitchen of the Hinata house, where Fuyuki and Natsumi were in the kitchen, eating bowls of rice and cooked cow flesh.

"Hey, Tamama! What's new with you? We haven't seen you like at all today!" Fuyuki spoke up as he noticed Tamama emerging from the basement. He stuffed another piece of cow flesh into his mouth as he awaited Tamama's answer.

"Nothing much, really. I just hate Kururu…" Tamama said as he hopped up on the chair in front of Natsumi.

"I swear if that stupid toad is up to another one of his schemes I'll boil him to death!" Natsumi responded.

"Well, that's really the thing. I don't know what he's up to!" Tamama spoke, "He's doing this research on something called "2012" and when I asked what he was up to about it, he gave me a hint: "2012", and I still don't understand." Fuyuki's eyes grew wide and realized what Tamama was taking about. Aside from paranormal research, Fuyuki always read about apocalyptic circumstances and in fact, disproved them all.

"Well there's nothing to worry about with 2012, because it's 2013 now, right? Hehe…" He joked, and hearing that made Tamama and Natsumi cringe on how bad that was. Fuyuki got serious and cleared his throat: "Well I think I might know what Kururu is up to." The two looked at him and right before Fuyuki could give his opinion, the house began to shake furiously. Pots on the counter began to shake and slide towards the edge. Fuyuki, Tamama, and Natsumi fell right out of their chairs. Giroro awakened once again from his trance and darted for the house to see what was going on. Dororo, who entered out of nowhere, entered the house, but immediately tripped (like a ninja), to which his pinkie toe slammed into the corner of the counter. Keroro came straight upstairs screaming with a broken Gundam piece and in tears.

"What's happening?!" Natsumi yelled to whoever could hear her. Everyone began to yell and scream in fear.

"We must be having an earthquake!" Fuyuki answered. After 4 minutes of the house shaking ferociously, the house abruptly stopped shaking. No movement appeared anywhere. Broken glassware and china were present all over the floor, and everyone was scattered throughout the room. Giroro looked around and assessed everyone's status.

"Alright, it looks like everyone is ok; no injuries. Nobody needs any extra attention." He stated. Dororo was in the corner, crying about his hurt toe. He looked over to Giroro after hearing that "nobody was hurt and in need of attention." He sobbed more.

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter, but so many questions are still to be asked! What actually happened, what caused it? Well, I would say but I have Physics work to do (How fun finding the angular momentum of a bird flying around a tree attached to a rope :D ). I'll write more later when I get a new chance. Please review and thanks for reading! :3**


	2. The Iniciative

**I'd like to thank everyone for their feedback on the first chapter! Thank you all so much for the support and the want for me to continue! Oh boy, it's time to start getting insane. I'm also sorry for not updating in a while. You don't have an idea on how much has suddenly erupted in my life. Gah; it's so much… I hate it. I'm trying my best to update as often as I can. Don't expect Chapter 3 until a little while when Mid-Terms are over for school and I can finally get back to a normal and simple life again ^ . ^**

**Note: This story has crude/mature language, and some partial suggestive themes. It is advised that you back away from this story if you do not like offensive language or suggestive themes (So if you get upset don't say I didn't warn you). Thank you :)**

**I don't own Sgt. Frog; in fact, I think nobody on FanFiction does…**

* * *

Dororo's tears finally stopped running, as he used up all the tears in his tear ducts. Fuyuki and Natsumi began to clean up the china and broken glass that covered the floor.

"Don't forget guys, with every earthquake comes an aftershock," Fuyuki said to everyone in the room. He picked up more shattered glass, "It can happen at any time, whether it would be one hour, one day, or even a year." The rest of the gang joined in to help clean up the debris.

"Hey, Fuyuki, you never got to tell us what you thought about Kururu's hint." Tamama spoke up. Fuyuki remembered.

"Oh yeah, that! Haha, well you see, I think that Kururu is u..." Once again, the house began to shake furiously, but this time the tiles on the floor began to separate into a perfectly straight line that was opening up a chamber below. Fuyuki formed a blue hue on his forehead, realizing that he was once again interrupted in being able to speak his voice. The house practically split into two, and from the opening in the floor emerged a hovercraft with Kururu manning the controls and holding a large remote controller.

"Kururu! What are you doing? What is going on?" Fuyuki stammered. Kururu looked over everybody in the room, looking up to him like a godly figure of some sort. He couldn't do anything but chuckle,

"Kukuku~ I love all of you sometimes, but alas, everyone has to go their separate ways sometime, and sometimes with "precious cargo"." Kururu raised his remote "Clicky~." Suddenly, another hovercraft rose from the dark base. The figure manning this hovercraft was much taller than Kururu. Her eyes glowed with a brown hue as she stared into the group that watched her ascension.

"A… Angol Mois?" Keroro took a step back in surprise, "What are you doing?" Angol Mois said no word. No response. It was as if a lifeless body has taken control of her.

"Kukuku~ well that isn't going to work. You see, I control her now using my mind control device! I just tested it now and from that strong earthquake, I would say it was a success." He glared over at Tamama, "Hey, Tamama, you remember that hint I gave you? Well if you haven't figured it out yet, I am going to be making the 2012 apocalypse come a little late to Pekopon! Kukukuku~ Oh this is going to be so fun finally taking over this putrid planet."

All could do nothing but stare in disgust at Kururu's initiative. "You see, I've been sick and tired of Keroro's pointless plans to take over this damn planet. Honestly, I don't know what dim-wit put him in charge! If there's anything Keroro can be the leader of is Disney World because his mind is so far in his fantasies with no reality! Kukuku~" Natsumi began to be fired up in rage and anger,

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU STUPID TOAD! I KNEW YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF THIS!" She ran up to Kururu ready to grab him by the neck and boil him, but to everyone's surprise, Kururu had a force field protecting him from Natsumi. She slammed right into the red electrical barrier and was shocked heavily. Natsumi fell to the ground in awe that she couldn't get to Kururu.

"Kukuku~ You honestly didn't think I _wouldn't_ have planned for that, right?" Kururu laughed more before continuing his speech, "Well, I would make this easy for me and just kill you all now. I mean, I _do_ have the power to, but you all know me too well and dear that I love to torture you guys. I'm giving you 5 days to run as far as you want from here. I will begin the apocalypse then, and by the end of 30 days, the whole planet will be ridden of all life! Kukuku~ Have fun fleeing; I mean it's not like you can escape the planet. Kuku~ I disabled all of the aviation here. Once anything that flies touches the ground again, it won't be able to fly again (don't ask how Kururu invented and set this up all around the globe)." Kururu looked at Angol Mois and pushed a button on his remote, "Have fun, everybody, Kukuku~." In an instant, both Angol Mois and Kururu beamed away faster than anybody could record. The house stayed the way Kururu had left it. The hole was still present in the floor, and the entire house was unable to be used as a decent shelter.

Keroro took a few steps forward, while everybody else was still in shock from what they had just witnessed. "Gero?" Keroro yelped, "If he really destroys Pekopon, then all of my Gundam will be destroyed!" Keroro fell to his knees, already giving up on the situation. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and they began to flood the room. Tamama walked up to Keroro to comfort him. Fuyuki stepped out.

"Well, there's nothing left we can do here… We have to leave immediately so we can try our best to survive the upcoming apocalypse." Giroro called out on Fuyuki in confusion,

"What do you mean? We're all going to be dead from this anyway!"

"Well, Giroro, I've studied the apocalypse theories and conspiracies for a really long time now. I _know_ how to survive a whole load of events!" Fuyuki grinned. Giroro decided that maybe Fuyuki is on to something good here.

"Alright guys listen up," Giroro commanded. He knew Keroro wasn't going to do much. He was still crying next to Tamama on the floor, "In order to make this work we need to split up. A colleague back on Keron once told me to never send all your troops to the same battlefield. Fuyuki, I'm going to need you to tell us the best and nearest possible locations that we can travel to for safety. We'll split up into two groups. One group can go to that location; the rest of you will be with me because I believe we can go after Kururu and stop him. We defeated the Garuru platoon, right? I'm sure Kururu won't be much more difficult. Keronian Scum." Fuyuki didn't hesitate to answer,

"Well according to what I read, the best place we can go is up north near Siberia. The cold weather in Russia would be difficult to endure but it's better than lava, and there are no tectonic plates nearby, so earthquakes wouldn't reside there as much. It's the ideal place to go, Giroro." Giroro was pleased to hear Fuyuki's location,

"Perfect. Alright so who's going to be in the first group; the one's going to Siberia. You'd guys would need to stay close once you're there. That weather will freeze your skin off." Hearing that they would have to be basically clinging to eachother in Siberia, Tamama quickly hugged Keroro and lifted both of their hands up answering,

"Me and Sarge are going to Siberia… uhh, wherever that is, Sir!" Tamama yelped in joy. He truly had no idea what he was getting himself into, but all he cared about was being alone with Keroro. Dororo moved closer to the group as well.

"I will partake in going to Siberia with Koyuki. I can teach Keroro and Tamama the ways of survival in the freezi-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Giroro interrupted "So it's Keroro, Tamama, The blue guy and his girl who are going to Siberia." He looked back at the rest of them "That means it's us three going to… eh… Wherever Kururu's going." Fuyuki looked a little confused.

"Wait, what about Momoka? Or Mom? What about them?" Giroro realized he missed some people, when Tamama stepped forward,

"Momoka is on one of her worldwide vacations to the United States or something like that. She flew there so there's no way she could fly back…" He sighed. He knew he was never going to see Momoka again. No matter how crazy and bi-polar she was, he thought of her as family.

"And you mom," Giroro continued, "I don't know what will happen to her. We don't have enough time to get her. Her complex is in the complete opposite direction of where we need to go." Giroro lowered his head _"I guess it doesn't matter anyway, she has Natsumi's amazing fighting ability anyway, she can live fine on her own,"_ Giroro jumped back and his face turned to a deep red. He didn't know if he said that aloud or not, looking at the confused facial expressions of Natsumi and Fuyuki. "Er.. Uh.. Back to topic, I think we should go and see if we can find out where Kururu's going exactly. We can check his lab, or whatever is left of it."

Giroro nodded at Tamama. He looked confused as he pulled back from Keroro and waddled over to Giroro. "You're coming with me, Private." Giroro muttered. His face finally returning to a pale state, he jumped down into the broken floor of the house into the Keronian base. Giroro looked around quickly trying to find some sort of evidence to where Kururu went. Tamama followed behind him, looking around without a clue on what Giroro was doing.

"Ah-ha!" Giroro announced. He stood in front of a saved computer from the explosions that occurred under the house. Rubble covered the keyboard to the computer, but with an easy push Giroro was able to salvage what was left of it that laid unprotected on the circuit boards. Capacitors and resistors spread all over the floor, but Giroro had to try and see if the computer still worked. With the push of a key the computer lit up, showing life again. The screen was then changed to Kururu's desktop. "Hmm, that bastard forgot to log himself off! Let's see if we can find anything useful here."

Giroro spent the next few minutes opening files, doing searches, and roaming the explorer trying to find anything that they could use for important information. Suddenly, Giroro found a file named "Console. BAT ", a simple batch file that acts as a safe for important/secret files. Giroro opened the file, which revealed a small console with text and an input he can put in.

The first text that appeared read "Login information. Username:". Giroro knew everybody's login information because he took it from Keroro. Keron's military assigns a username and password to each platoon member. In case if one goes and turns against the rest, the platoon leader is given the key to each member's login information. Giroro typed in "Kururu51931" and pressed Enter. The password was asked by the console, and Giroro typed in "JM1681296", or in other words, Kururu's identification number. The information disappeared when Giroro pressed Enter as a list of files and documents came up on the screen. Some entitled "Log Records", "Emergency Checklist", and for whatever reason, "Keroro pornography". Giroro scanned though the names when he came across a file named "2012. txt". Giroro knew something related to what was going on had to be in there, so he typed in the number corresponding to the file and pressed Enter. The screen once again changed to a line of text, but instead of text it consisted of nothing but 0's and 1's. Giroro backed off for a second. "What the hell is this…?"

* * *

**Well, I ****_Made and programmed _****a file that you can use to follow the file that Giroro is in (and it is a mirror of what I'm using for the story), so anybody can follow along with him ^. ^ but linking isn't allowed here…. So if I'm allowed to, PM me about the file and I can send it to you. If I can't then don't even bother; I'm not trying to break the rules :)**

**That is the end of this chapter! When I can actually get my life back to normal after all the work I have in school and Mid-Term exams are over, I can write the 3****rd**** chapter. Play around with your batch file (if you got it from me) to see if you can find out what happens next! (You can also view the other text files for some funny stuff too xD)**


	3. The Split

**Oh my gosh, I haven't updated in over a month! I deeply apologize Q n Q**

**I'll try better to keep up. I've really been down in work in so many different sectors, it's ridiculous. My apologies!**

**I shouldn't have to warn you guys about language; if you read the first chapters you would understand.**

**I don't own Sgt. Frog; in fact, I think nobody on FanFiction does…**

Giroro looked through the set of 0's and 1's trying to find anything that would help him find what was happening. Tamama paced around the area in circles, observing the destroyed laboratory.

"Damn it!" Giroro muttered, "The hell is this supposed to mean, it's like some sort of computer language!" Suddenly, Giroro pulled back for a second, "Wait a minute… language…" He slowly typed the word "Translate" into the console with a face that only showed hope for an answer. Giroro pressed enter and the console responded with

"Translating text from binary to English…"

Giroro let out a sigh of relief. He found the key. Suddenly, the console gave Giroro a protection message,

"For security reasons, please complete this sentence to confirm your identity."

"The hell?" Giroro starred at the screen, realizing that the answers weren't going to be reached that easily. Giroro pressed the enter key and the console presented him with a sentence with a hole to which had to be filled in with a word,

"Tamama is a _.

Enter the last word of the sentence:: "

"Tamama is a…" Giroro muttered. He shut his eyes for a second. _"What would Kururu say in a situation like this?"_ Tamama trotted over to Giroro, as if on cue, and looked at the screen.

"Tamama is a?" He asked.

Giroro realized that Tamama was a huge source of Kururu's problems, so just for a first try Giroro typed in "bitch". Tamama grew an appalled look on his face.

"A BITCH? You think I'm a BITCH?" Tamama squealed. Giroro turned around and looked dead into Tamama's eyes. It was only for a split second before Giroro let out a huge breath and turned back towards the computer screen and pressed enter. Tamama kept his face, and became really pissed off about this news to him.

The console took the response and gave a second to compare it with the actual password. Suddenly, the console showed a message telling Giroro that the entered word was the correct word! Giroro leaned back for a second, surprised that it actually worked. The console continued its course on translating the binary text. Giroro let out a sigh while he waited and placed his fingers on the half broken table beside him, tapping his fingers away to release boredom that had built up from waiting. Finally, the console finally translated the documents and showed them on the screen. Giroro's eyes squint a bit to read the text, which was a general set of log entries Kululu put into his computer over the past few days:

"Log Entry 12/22/2012.

Today I did extreme extensive research on the apocalypse the Pekoponians call "2012". Apparently this event was supposed to be yesterday, and as we can all tell, that didn't happen. Now, I am determined that we "should" actually make up some sort of new apocalypse because it would, I don't know, actually accomplish the invasion of Pekopon that we were assigned almost 9 years ago perhaps? I feel that I should just do this all on my own. Keroro won't do jack shit, and I'm determined that I could do it all myself anyway, kukuku~.

.

Log Entry 12/23/2012.

I've decided that I'm going to go through with the plan. I'm going to conduct some extra research to see what kind of apocalypse I can do. Kukuku~ I should just do them all! I already took the liberty of taking Angol Mois under my captivity for this occasion. I can really use this girl for my own deeds. Kukuku~ right now I'm developing some sort of device that will block all aviation on Pekopon so nobody has a way of escape once the apocalypse starts. I'm going to further develop this prototype and hopefully I can make this work.

.

Log Entry 1/3/2013

Hmm, well through my research I believe that I should just do all the predicted apocalypses, kukuku~. Since I can control the weather I can simply produce apocalyptic hurricanes like in that _The Day After Tomorrow_ movie. I already have dormant volcanoes around the planet ready to erupt again, and I even altered some of Pekopon's tectonic plates, so I can create Pekoponquakes whenever I want! Finally, I have Mois by my side so I can just let her slice the planet into two when I'm finished. Kuku~ this is going to be so much fun!

.

Log Entry 1/5/2013

All of my research is almost complete! Kukuku~ I can initiate my plan in just a little bit~. Also, Private Tamama tried to snoop in on my work today. Little prick, kuku~. I just humored him today about 2012. He'll never get the idea until I actually do this. Actually, I'm thinking about initiating the plan in just a few minutes. I already have my air camp set- up around the 30 latitude 115 longitude of China. They couldn't find me there anyway; I'm only keeping these records for my own personal reasons. I also decided today that I'm just going to kill them all. I'm a one man army as it stands currently... I will also destroy all of my equipment as I leave, I don't want anybody finding out where I'm going or reading though my personal stuff. Let me just add a quick parameter real fast to ensure that if any files are accessed the laboratory will self-destruct."

**(Just let yourselves drop the doubt on how "improbable" it is that Kururu disclosed his location [It's a story, and it needs progression] that you have).**

Giroro became disgusted with what he was reading. The images of mass destruction popped into his head. He didn't mind that, exactly. He always dreamed of a torn Pekopon, however, not with _him_ dying from the destruction. The images of him dead, or even worse, _Natsumi_ dead; it haunted him. His mind was battling on what to think, say, or even do. His sub-conscious told him to press the enter key, to see if there was any more to read. The console then displayed a message and suddenly a very few set of red lights around the laboratory started to light up. Giroro's eyes drifted down to the screen, reading the text the console displayed:

"SECURITY BREACH. SELF DESTRUCT WILL INICIATE IN 10 SECONDS."

Giroro's pupils shrunk to the size of peas. Petrified, he ran over to Tamama, who was less than a few feet away, and dug him right off his feet. Tamama screamed in confusion to what was going on.

"AAAahhhh Giroro! What's happening?!" He yelped. Giroro said nothing, running out of the labyrinth that was their underground base, trying to find the place in which they entered. He finally found it after making turns and twists around the base's metal walls. Suddenly, Giroro and Tamama heard a blast come from afar. Giroro only ran faster, racing up the debris that was the house split in half. He threw Tamama out of the hole and on the family room floor, where the rest of the gang was waiting for them. They were startled by the blast too, and jumped up to the sound of it echoing off of the walls. Giroro climbed out of the hole just before a pile of fire and smoke erupted from the sides of the split house. Giroro panted and finally collapsed on the floor before saying anything to the group.

"I found where Kururu's headed." He puffed, "30 latitude, 115 longitude; whatever that means…" He finally got up and wiped his body clean. Fuyuki put his hand to his chin.

"30 latitude, 115 longitude; that's a little east of Chongqing (and yes that's a real city) in China. It's very flat there. I suppose it's a good place to go for an apocalypse." Giroro thought for a second.

"If that's where Kururu's headed, it's sure as hell where _we're_ going." He answered. Giroro looked back down into the hole that was now smoke filled, "We better leave fast; this house isn't going to withstand shit." He turned around and started walking towards the huddled group of housemates. "Come on, Natsumi, Fuyuki. We should be heading out very soon. See if you can salvage any useful materials before we leave. Once we're outside we can find a car to break into or something, so we can travel out." Fuyuki and Natsumi nodded and walked off into the destroyed rubble taking any canned foods that weren't opened by the blasts or explosions.

Keroro finally started to come back to a state of normalcy. He wasn't as upset as he was earlier. "And Keroro, may I say one thing before we leave?" Keroro looked up at Giroro. He leaped to his feet and stumbled over to him. Their eyes were locked on each other. "If I die without seeing you again, Keroro, I want to know that even though sometimes you were a terrible sergeant, you were always the best childhood friend I've ever had, and I will never forget you, even in death." Giroro then broke their eye contact and looked at Dororo, who was watching the connection between Keroro and Giroro. Without saying a word, Giroro let out a sigh and closed his eyes after starring at Dororo for a noticeable amount of time, and turned around, starting to walk towards the exit to the house. Keroro only stood there, realizing that he may never see Giroro again. A platoon member, a great mind, but more importantly, a best friend. Keroro stood without motion, watching Giroro, Natsumi, and Fuyuki coming together at the door, placing their items at the floor.

"You guys may want to get yourselves prepared too, you know." He called out to the remaining members. Everyone who was there looked right at the group of three as they began to exit the house, going off on their journey to find Kururu.

"Goodbye." Giroro said, keeping his eyes shut through the message.

The door shut. Everyone began to look around, realizing that they needed to start preparing their trip to Siberia. Dororo stepped forward,

"Koyuki and I have already prepared us with the finest foods we can eat for the next few months. We'll be fine for a long time if we stay up in Siberia." Dororo seemed proud of himself. He believed that the rest of the group would be delighted to hear that Dororo made their lives easier for them.

"All right," Tamama answered, "well if that's the case, we should really head on out then-" Suddenly, the house made a huge creak sound. It was only getting closer to collapsing. Dororo and Koyuki ran out of the house.

"Come, we can go and get the food and supplies from our hut;" Dororo called, "it's not safe here." Keroro and Tamama pulled themselves up from their positions and ran out of the house too, standing in the yard, gazing at the house that stood before them. As they went away, Tamama looked back to see a gigantic crack in the house continue to grow, finally reaching the base of the house. It was at its breaking point.

**. . . 2 minutes before . . .**

Giroro, Natsumi, and Fuyuki exited the house without speaking. They only thought about the future that lay ahead of them. Fuyuki's face turned pale. He wondered about the kind of perils that they would face. Natsumi seemed optimistic. Although she is upset about her whole life changing at that very moment, she wanted to rip Kururu into a billion pieces, which made her happy.

Giroro didn't know what to think. All he could do was look around to try and think about what he _could_ start pondering about. Finally, he looked up into the night sky. It was clearer than ever. He gazed at the vast number of bright stars in the sky that glowed upon the Earth's atmosphere. Giroro noted a particular star he actually remembered. _Gamma Cephei_ (Which is what we call that star here). This star held the planetary system (The Gamma Planetary System) that held not just any planet, but home. Keron. Giroro began to wonder if he would ever see his home again, not knowing if he was going to see his family again, not knowing if he was going to step foot off of Earth again, not knowing if he was going to _live_ anymore. He spent the rest of their time traveling to the nearest parking lot just starring, starring at that star.


End file.
